


Your All Together Now, Looking Down On Me.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a hundred years and your the only one left now. You still go to see them though. You still miss all of them terribly.</p><p>This is just painful. I'm sorry. I don't know what part of hell my mind went to find this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your All Together Now, Looking Down On Me.

_You still cry yourself to sleep at night. You told her once that vampire's don't cry, you lied. Vampires do cry. And you cry every night, you miss her. You miss her voice, her smile, the way she was so clueless for so long about your feelings for her. You miss the little bunched up face she made when she got angry. It's almost a hundred years to the day and you still miss her. You never moved on, you never loved another girl. You know it's because your heart was taken by the head strong tiny human. You've been back to Silas a few times, you always stay in room 307. You never have a roommate when your there. You have Perry and LaFontaine to thank for that, their blood line took over the school, and it was passed down generation after generation that when you showed up, you got room 307 and no roommate._

_You go to the grave yard sometimes. All of them are there now, Laura, Danny, Kirsch, Perry, LaFontaine. There all in one place, it make's it easy to visit them when you can. You take comfort in it some times, just reading over the tomb stones; Laura Hollis, 1994-2014. Danny Kirsch, 1991-2074. Brody Kirsch, 1992-2075. Lola Perry, 1991-2076. LaFontaine, 1992-2072. Perry had made sure that LaFontaine's stone stated the name they had gone by for their adult life. You were there, when they were all buried, from '72 till '76 you and Perry made a thing of visiting the graves together. Before then, all of you would visit, once on Christmas, once on the anniversary of the battle, and once on Laura's birthday, all to let her know how much you all still missed her. But now you go alone, you go and you let everyone know that you miss them all terribly._

_Sometimes you get Laura Perry coming with you, LaFontaine and Perry had named their daughter after Laura, it had made you cry when you heard her name being given to someone else, but then you realize what an honor it would be to the child. To be named after one of the bravest human's to ever grace the earth. Little Laura had grown up knowing what you were, and you had taken on the responsibility after Perry and LaFontaine passed away of looking out for the child, even though she was now a grown woman with children of her own. She knew of the person she was named after, she had been told the stories of the girl, she was proud to carry her name with her._

_You made your way to the grave yard on November 25th 2114. You went alone, you wanted to be alone, you wanted to see everyone. You miss them all. You wish, not for the first time, that they were still there with you. Yes you hadn't changed in the past hundred years, you were still the same sarcastic vampire you had been, but they understood it was your way of coping. Now all you were left with was the memories, Laura's video's and the generation that came after Danny, Perry and LaFontaine. You were left with Little Laura Perry, Jamie and Louise Kirsch. They knew you though, they understood you as their parent's had. You were grateful for the three of them, through them you were still connected to the people you cared about._

_None of them showed up while you were sat at the graves of your friends. They were smart kids, they knew when you wanted to be alone and when you needed someone to just be there. You watched over them, and their kids, you always would, for the rest of your time on this earth you would protect anyone that came alone in any of their blood lines. You owed them that much, you owed Laura that much. To look out for her friend's families. You sit down between Laura and LaFontaine. You place the champagne flutes you bought with you on the ground next to you as you open the bottle of ludicrously expensive champagne. You pour enough in to each of the glasses. One for Laura, one for Danny, one for Kirsch, one for Perry, one for LaFontaine. You leave the last in the bottle, you get up and place a glass atop each of the stones. You stand at the feet of the graves and read them over._

_You lift the bottle to the sky as you look up, the stars are out tonight, and you think that maybe your friend's are looking down on you. You'd never believe in an after life or anything, not until you lost your friends, now your sure one exists. Your sure now that Danny, Kirsch, Perry and LaFontaine are up there, your sure they found Laura, and your sure that their all looking down on you. You like to think that their happy together now. You like to think that everyone up there is as young as they were the day of the battle. You smile knowing that your friend's are together and happy now. They were happy in life, you know that, but they all harbored a sadness that was left behind after Laura died. Now you know that their all happy._

_You take a swig of the bottle before moving to sit back between Laura and LaFontaine. You feel the most comfort between them for some reason. Beside LaFontaine is Perry. Beside Laura is Danny, that was your idea. To have them together. Beside Danny is Kirsch. You look back to the stars as you lay back. You don't know how long you lay there just looking at the stars and thinking about the past one hundred years, so much had happened in that time, but the day you focus on remembering the most is the day of the battle, the day you lost Laura. The day you failed to protect her._

_You see it in your mind like it happened just yesterday, the way your Mother had grabbed Laura's arm as she fell into the light. The way you had reached for the girl, but it was too late, you could see it in her eyes, she knew she was going to die. You remember the sad smile on her lips, you remember how she never took her eyes off you. You remember hearing your friend's screaming behind you, you remember grabbing Danny to stop her from jumping into the light after Laura. You remember LaFontaine and Perry holding tightly to each other as they stood grounded in their spot._

_You remember how just before she was gone, Laura had grabbed the sword from your hand and turned to face your Mother. You can still see it as clear as day, Laura driving the sword through your Mother's chest and pinning her into the light. You can still feel the light as it grew and cracked, before shrinking in on itself. Your Mother was gone, but Laura was there. The smile was still on her face, her eyes were closed and you were thankful for that, you don't think you could have handled looking into her eyes and not seeing the light and hope that was always there._

_You close your eyes when you feel the tears sting, you know that when you get home you'll cry yourself to sleep, but you refuse to cry in front of your friends. Even if they aren't really there. You know their watching you, so you refuse to be anything but the stubborn sarcastic vampire they know you to be. Once you get yourself under control you open your eyes to see little Laura stood above you. You sit up and smile at her as she takes a seat next to you, closest to LaFontaine. Neither of you say anything, but you know why she's there, you know she was worried about you._

_It makes you laugh most day's how alike she is to a woman she never even knew. She's just as head strong as your Laura was. She's just as stubborn when she put's her mind to something. And she worries just as much as your Laura did. It doesn't take long till Jamie and Louise are there as well, they sit between their mother and father, all silent. Soon they reach for the glasses of champagne, you think you should tell them to leave them where they are, but as you go to, they raise the glasses to the sky and you can't bring yourself to tell them to leave them. There there to see their parent's, just as your there to see your friends._

_You all sit in silence, drinking your champagne and looking at the stars, you see a few of the stars flicker and mention it to the other's with you, Jamie tell's you that it's the gang, that their happy we're all together. You agree with them, your happy with have them and Louise and Laura with you now. You thought you wanted to be alone, but your glad the kid's showed up. It starts to get light quickly, you close your eyes for a moment and let the thought's of your friend's float through your mind. You can almost hear their voices saying thank you. You hear Laura tell you she's glad you stayed with Danny, Kirsch, Perry and LaFontaine. You hear Danny and Kirsch tell you their thankful for you looking out for their twins. You hear Perry and LaFontaine tell you their glad you have a Laura to protect, even if it's not your Laura._

_You and the kid's pack up all the things you bought with you. You hadn't realized they had bought a few candles, and placed one on each of the head stones to burn out. Once everyone is ready to leave you stand at the foot of the graves again, and with a sad smile on your face you utter six words to them all. The kid's just stand behind you, Laura has a hand on your shoulder, Jamie and Louise stood just to the side of you, watching._

_"I miss you. All of you."_


End file.
